dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Doomverse: Superman: Last Son of Krypton
Superman: Last Son of Krypton is the first solo film in the Superman film series featuring Matt Bomer as Superman. It pits Superman when he's at his lowest against criminals from his home world who are bent on revenge against the House of El. It is the first film in the Doomverse. Plot Jor-El, Zor-El and Kara Zor-El are in Kandor visiting their friends Les La-Lar, Van-Zee and Dik-Zee. Jor-El asks them to excuse him for a moment and he heads outside of Kandor and looking into a pit with a machine which is calculating the temperature. He looks at the readings and realises that Krypton will be gone in a matter of days at best. A shadow descends over Kandor. Jor-El looks to the sky and sees a skull ship lower a bottle over the City, sealing everyone inside, Jor-El is on the outside. He tries to break the glass, banging on it, knowing his friends, as well as his brother and Kara, are trapped on the other side. General Dru-Zod attacks the bottle with his military ship as it begins to be lifted. He tells his soldiers go bring it down. The City shrinks and vanishes. Zod lands and blames Jor-El and the Science Council for not doing more to stop it from happening. Jor-El tells him that Krypton is dying and all of his efforts have been put in to trying to save it. Jor-El leaves, returning to the House of El where Lara Lor-Van, his wife, is cradling their son, Kal-El. The family puppy, Krypto, greets his master, already almost level with his hip. Jor-El tells Lara that the Council don't believe him and that he is concerned that Zod is growing more and more arrogant and thus more dangerous. Zod's gunship arrives at the House of El, Krypto growls and tries to attack Zod as he enters, once again blaming Jor-El for what happened with Brainiac. Zod kicks Krypto aside and swings to punch Jor, Lara blocks the punch, telling Zod to stand down. Zod looks at Lara, furious. He orders Jor-El to go with him to the Council and face justice for allowing Kandor to be taken. Jor-El complies with Zod and goes before the Council. The Council, however, have discovered that Zod killed his superior officer just to get the position he is in. Zod's right hand woman, Faora Hu-Ul, is outraged by this accusation and attacks the guards. More guards come in and subdue her. The Council tell Jor-El to prepare the Phantom Zone Projector. Jor-El sets up the machine and primes the targets, now trapped inside a stasis ring. Zod warns Jor-El that he will pay for this, he pulls out a weapon and shoots at Kal-El, somehow breaking through the ring. Krypto jumps in the way, injuring his leg before leaping at Zod, pushing him back in line of the Projector which fires upon Zod, Faora and Krypto, trapping them inside the Phantom Zone. Jor-El has a moment of silence for Krypto, Lara yells to get Jor-El's attention, pointing to Kryptonopolis as it starts to collapse. "It's happening!" Jor-El utters. He grabs Lara's hand, she carries Kal-El. They rush back to the House of El and open a chamber where a pod awaits. They place Kal-El inside and bid him a final farewell. Launching the rocket, it gets out of Krypton's atmosphere just as the planet collapses in on itself, imploding and killing everyone left upon it. Years later, Lois Lane is looking through a portfolio of clippings about "Superman", they include details of how he prevented a train crash during his first public appearance wearing a t-shirt, jeans and a cape, how he "persuaded" Glen Glennmorgan to confess to his crimes, how he rescued crippled soldier John Corben and how he stopped a lunatic called Winslow Schott from killing a group of children. Jimmy rushes over to her and tells her that Superman has just arrived. Lois and Jimmy head outside and see Superman fighting Amok, who had been trying to destroy the Daily Planet. Superman and Amok battle aggressively, Superman doing his utmost to stop anyone from being harmed while he attempts to subdue the Icelandic madman. Eventually, Superman flies Amok up high into the sky and holds the brute in a choke grip until he passes out. He then flies away, taking Amok to a secure holding facility. Lois looks disappointed, muttering to herself that he never stops to talk any more. Moments later Clark Kent cycles in. Jimmy starts telling him everything he just missed and showing him pictures. Clark hears sirens and minutes later multiple ambulances drive past. Clark speeds off, telling Lois to write up her story while he covers this one. He changes into the super suit and flies to where he can hear the sirens. A building is blazing, a school, Winslow Schott is being taken away laughing maniacally, singing "'' the children have fun all day when the Toyman comes along to play!" Superman blows the fire out and talks to Dan Turpin who informs him that two teachers were killed, four children died in the fire and more were seriously injured. He tells Superman that it wasn't his fault as he was busy fighting Amok and he couldn't have done anything. Cat Grant, however, starts questioning Superman, trying to get gossip and provoke a response from him. Superman flies away, heading to his Fortress of Solitude. When he reaches the Fortress, he drops to his knees and slams the floor, screaming, distraught that he couldn't save them all. He slams the ground again, making it rumble. He walks into the Fortress and talks to the consciousness of his father, Jor-El. Telling him about how he failed today. Jor-El tells him he is just one man and can't be everywhere at once but Kal-El replies "''No, I'm not just one man, I'm Superman." He punches a wall in frustration, making the whole Fortress rumble again. When it settles, he hears barking. He goes to investigate, finding a strange mirror under a sheet. He can see Phantoms moving around inside the reflection and the barking is louder. He remembers a dog, his dog called Krypto. A man's voice starts talking, telling Superman that he is a Kryptonian who had been falsely imprisoned and that Krypto was all the company he had in the Phantom Zone. Superman vows to help save both Krypto and the trapped Kryptonian, hoping that having another Kryptonian round will help him feel less alone. He flies away, not noticing the crack in the mirror as he takes off. Xa-Du's skeletal hand breaches the gap. Superman flies to S.T.A.R. Labs. He asks Dr. Emil Hamilton what he knows about alternate dimensions and "phantoms". Hamilton says that it's all theory but it's very possible. He agrees to try and design something for Superman to open a doorway into a "Phantom Zone". Superman thanks him then returns to the Daily Planet where Cat Grant is waiting on the ground floor. She rushes over to Clark and begins to pester him, wanting him to leave the Daily Planet and co-write on her blog, claiming they could call it "ClarkCatropolis.com". Clark tells her, for the hundredth time, no. He walks over to the lift and presses the button to go up when he sees Lois coming over. She stops the door from closing and steps in, Clark stutters and fumbles around on his coat, pretending to have forgotten something, feeling isolated from Lois due to his failure to save everyone. Lois stops him from leaving. "Clark, we need to talk." The lift doors then close. Clark tells Lois that he already knows what she is going to say. She tells him that she understands that he is hurting to which Clark replies that she doesn't know how it feels to have as much power as him and still failing people. She simply responds with "Even Superman can't be in two places at once." Clark tells her that is the problem. They reach the floor of their office and head out, Jimmy tells them Perry has been looking for them. Perry spots them and beckons them into his office claiming that his two best reporters have a story to cover and it's a big one; Lex Luthor is making a huge announcement. Clark and Lois catch a cab to LexCorp where a huge group of people are gathered around a podium. Lex Luthor takes to the stand and taps the microphone to test them. "Good people of Metropolis, today the unthinkable happened, our so-called saviour FAILED us. "Super"man was not fast enough to stop the madman Winslow Schott from killing, a man who the alien claimed to have stopped years ago. I ask you this, if Schott had been stopped then WHY are our loved ones dead? Well, today is a new age, I present to you the Lexbots!" Five robots land, two either side of Lex and one behind him. He goes on to say that they will succeed where Superman failed because where Superman is one, the Lexbots are many. Lois turns and Clark is gone. Jax-Ur is standing at a monitor in the Fortress of Solitude, a news report is on the screen with an image of Superman. He points out the symbol on Superman's chest to General Zod. Zod instantly recognizes the symbol as the House of El and wants revenge. He tells his fellow escapees that they were going to rule this world and destroy everything that the "Superman" loves. Superman enters the Fortress, seeing Zod, Faora, Jax-Ur, Xa-Du and Lar-On. Faora begins to attack him, followed by Lar-On who becomes more beastly the more aggressive he gets. Xa-Du and Zod join the fray and eventually they overpower Superman and knock him unconscious. Lar-On is ready to tear Superman's throat out when Zod stops him. He tells Lar-On that the son of Jor-El should be alive to see his world crumble. The Phantom Zoners leaves Superman on the floor and fly away from the Fortress. Lois has taken Jimmy to LexCorp where she has managed to reach Lex's secretary, Mercy Graves. Lois keeps pestering, trying to get an exclusive with Lex following his announcement. Mercy keeps declining her and seems to be getting quite frustrated when suddenly an explosion shakes the whole tower. Jimmy, Lois and Mercy rush over to the window seeing the streets burning. Lex comes out of his office, furious. He's ranting about how one of his Lexbots has gone offline. When he sees them staring out of the window he walks over and looks out side. A piece of debris crashes through the window, narrowly missing Lex and Lois but clipping Jimmy and hitting straight into Mercy, crushing her. Numerous Lexbots positioned around Metropolis get destroyed by Zod's forces. Zod makes an announcement to Metropolis, telling them that it now belongs to him and the citizens' options are die or "KNEEL BEFORE ZOD!" People film his announcement on their phone and it quickly goes viral, sending Metropolis and the world into frenzy. Superman awakens to a dog barking and licking his face, he thinks it's Lar-On mauling him and grabs the dog by the throat, feeling a collar with an emblem attached. He opens his eyes and see a fully grown Krypto before him. He immediately releases the dog and begins petting him, apologising. He follows Krypto to the Phantom Mirror, noticing the crack that released the Prisoners, he seals it with his heat vision. He sees Zod's announcement to the world and tells Krypto to stay. He flies to Metropolis. Mercy lifts the debris from herself, apparently unharmed, Lex throws his wig to the floor and tells her to stop fooling around and ensure that he gets to his safe room. Before they leave Lois and Jimmy, Lex pauses and stares at the empty husk of the Lexbot as if having an idea. Lois begins to yell, telling Lex that he can't just leave them there. Mercy punches Lois, knocking her out. Lex smirks and says that he always knew having an Amazon as a bodyguard would be a good idea. Jimmy comes to and starts snapping photos of the destruction before he realises Lois is unconscious. Xa-Du flies past the building and notices Lois and Jimmy. Turning his attention to them instead he advances on them. Jimmy warns him to stay back because he knows Superman personally. Xa-Du laughs claiming that Superman won't save them only for a red-blue blur to slam into him sending him ricochetting across the city. The blur returns and stops, it's Superman. Superman takes Lois and Jimmy to the Daily Planet, leaving them with Perry, Cat Grant and a man named Edward Robertson who helped get Cat and Perry to safety as the Phantom Zoners' rampage went by. Lois begins to wake as Superman is about to leave, she tells him to be careful. He tells her that he's always careful and then flies away, following the path to where Xa-Du had landed. Xa-Du is just getting to his feet. He's angry, yelling about how he used to be a revered scientist on Krypton before Jor-El convinced the Science Council that his research was unethical. He lunges at Superman but misses, Superman dodges the sloppy attacks and begins fighting back, cracks begin to form on Xa-Du's helmet as Superman focuses his attacks there, smashing the glass and making Xa-Du choke until unconscious, having become reliant on his suit and unable to cope with the atmosphere. As Xa-Du collapses, Lar-On the Kryptonian Lycanthrope attacks from behind, clawing at Superman's cape. Lar-On is incredibly aggressive due to his wolf-like form, continuously fighting as Superman tries to fight back. Lar-On's claws shred Superman's suit and cut the Man of Steel who is getting very few blows in. Superman knocks Lar-On away but is pounced upon by the feral Kryptonian who bites Superman's neck. A howl is heard and a speeding white blur smashes into Lar-On, knocking him off of Superman. Krypto begins to attack Lar-On like a wolf would its prey. Superman grabs Lar-On and slams him into the ground then, holding Lar-On's ankle, flies up high above the atmosphere, taking a deep breath as he enters space, Lar-On is not so fortunate, not knowing that he needs to hold his breath, he passes out from the lack of breathable air. Superman takes Xa-Du and Lar-On to Dr. Hamilton who has constructed a prototype Phantom Zone Projector. Superman asks if it is functioning, Hamilton says that in theory it is. Superman says that theory will have to do, turning the Projector on, he traps Xa-Du and Lar-On inside the Phantom Zone. Superman notes that Zod and Faora still need to be returned to the Phantom Zone, he thinks they will be more difficult to get in front of the Projector. Superman leaves and changes into Clark Kent to blend in, sending Krypto back to the Fortress, telling his faithful dog that he will whistle if he needs help. Clark then goes to the Daily Planet where Lois has awoken. Clark tells Lois that Dr. Hamilton has built a machine that will trap the Kryptonians where they can't harm anyone else but he needs a plan to lure Zod and Faora to it. Lois begins to formulate some ideas, whispering them to Clark. Jimmy interrupts, saying that Zod is going viral again. Zod reveals that Mayor Franklin Berkowitz is kneeling and claims that he is a weak Mayor, the first to kneel. He grasps Mayor Berkowitz by the throat and announces that Zod is merciful to those who kneel but Faora had to break the Mayor's kneecaps to make him kneel. Suddenly Zod unleashes his heat vision, killing Berkowitz. All the bystanders gasp and scream and Clark looks angry. Lois tells him that Zod will be stopped. More to follow... Cast *Matt Bomer as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Michelle Monaghan as Lois Lane *Jeff Bridges as Perry White *Caleb Landry Jones as James "Jimmy" Olsen *Kurt Russell as Jonathan Kent *Andie MacDowell as Martha Kent *Viggo Mortensen as General Dru-Zod *Sarah Butler as Faora Hu-Ul *Bill Nighy as Xa-Du *Bruce Greenwood as Jax-Ur *Tyler Mane as Edward Robertson/Quex-Ul *Christian Kane as Lar-On *Steve Buscemi as Winslow Schott/Toyman *Jon Hamm as Alexander "Lex" Luthor *Milla Jovovich as Mercedes "Mercy" Graves *Stanley Tucci as Emil Hamilton *Kaley Cuoco as Catherine "Cat" Grant *Jim Caviezel as Jor-El *Lena Headey as Lara Lor-Van *Hayden Panetierre as Kara Zor-El *Mark Valley as Zor-El *Stefán Karl Stefánsson as Amok *Britt Robertson as Les La-Lar *Gary Entin as Van-Zee *Edmund Entin as Dik-Zee *Tony Shalhoub as Mayor Franklin Berkowitz *John Glover as Glenn Glenmorgan (In photo only) Trivia *Although only a brief cameo, John Glover portrays Glenn Glenmorgan. John Glover previously portrayed Jason Woodrue in Batman & Robin and Lionel Luthor in the TV series Smallville. *Mercy Graves is an Amazon, like Wonder Woman. Lex Luthor knows this, suggesting that Lex is well aware of the Amazons' existence before Wonder Woman even made a public appearance. Gallery Clark Kent (Doomverse).jpg|Promotional Image of Matt Bomer as Clark Kent. Lois Lane (Doomverse).jpg|Promotional Image of Michelle Monaghan as Lois Lane. Jimmy Olsen (Doomverse).jpg|Promotional Image of Caleb Landry Jones as Jimmy Olsen. Perry White (Doomverse).jpg|Promotional Image of Jeff Bridges as Perry White. Jonathan Kent (Doomverse).jpg|Promotional Image of Kurt Russell as Jonathan Kent. Martha Kent (Doomverse).jpg|Promotional Still of Andie MacDowell as Martha Kent. Lex Luthor (Doomverse).jpg|Promotional Image of Jon Hamm as Lex Luthor for his public appearances (with a wig). Zod (Doomverse).jpg|Promotional Image of Viggo Mortensen as Zod. Quex-Ul.jpg|Promotional Image of Tyler Mane as Quex-Ul in his Edward Robertson guise. Superman: Last Son of Krypton Category:Doomverse: First Wave